1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wall mounted exercise cycle apparatus wherein the same permits convenient and efficient mounting of an exercise cycle device to a vertical wall support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for permitting at home exercise for individuals and for therapeutic purposes such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,184 having a bed mounted leg exercise structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,695; 5,005,829; and 5,039,088 are further examples of cycle type exercise structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an exercise cycle structure providing ease of mounting and use relative to a vertical wall support and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.